


Loving Reinhardt

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Reinhardt Wilhelm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: A tumblr request for nsfw pre-fall reaphardt with trans Gabe





	Loving Reinhardt

**Author's Note:**

> Request for prefall reaphardt with trans Gabe (I threw in trans Rein)
> 
> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Reinhardt Wilhelm, mlm smut, trans characters, trans reaper, trans Reinhardt, oral sex, fingering, strap-on usage

Beardy kisses were the best, Gabriel decided as he kissed Reinhardt slow and languid, their beards rubbing pleasantly against one another, the two of them safely tucked away in Gabriel’s quarters.

Gabriel had to step on the tops of Reinhardt’s feet and have his arms wrapped around the back of the man’s neck to make up the height difference but he would never change it. Or how Reinhardt had to still duck down to keep kissing him comfortable, or the large and gentle hands on the back of his spine pushing him forward just a bit to bring them closer and give his spine that little bit of curve that made kissing easier.

Reinhardt sighed contently against Gabriel’s mouth and Gabriel felt his heart flutter against the inside of his ribs.God, Reinhardt was a good kisser, made him feel all mushy and junk.

Gabriel idly ran his fingers through Reinhardt’s grey streaked hair. Reinhardt had cut it recently, something about ‘not the age where having long hair felt appropriate’ and while Gabriel mourned the once flowing locks, he also had to admit that Reinhardt looked pretty damned good with shorter hair too. Also better to tug a bit to get the big man to not get lost in kissing like Gabriel knew he could.

“You good, big guy?” Gabriel chuckled.

“With you, always,” Reinhardt smiled.

“You’re so mushy, I love it,” Gabriel grinned back, feeling his face burn.

One of Reinhardt’s hands caught on the bottom edge of his hoodie and he begrudgingly lifted his arms from Reinhardt’s neck to let the man pull it, and his beanie when it got caught, up and off of him.

“Not wearing your binder today?” Reinhardt questioned.

“One of the man perks of a hoodie, Rein, you can never tell,” Gabriel chuckled.

Reinhardt just chuckled before tugging his own shirt off, letting him admire his boyfriend’s hot muscular torso before Reinhardt was bending down to kiss him senseless again. More pleasantly scratchy and beardy kisses that had Gabriel standing on his tiptoes to press more into the kiss, tilting his head to slot their lips together better. Though this time, Reinhardt did not seem to want to get lost in kissing like he always did, one big fingers tugging shyly and almost playfully at Gabriel’s jean waistband. Grinning into the kiss, Gabriel tugged his belt off first, then Reinhardt’s, and popped the buttons to both their jeans.

“Come on, big guy,” Gabriel moaned against Reinhardt’s mouth.

Reinhardt moved down to kiss along side of Gabriel’s neck, beard and lips brushing against the skin reverently as Gabriel tugged on both of their jeans somewhat impatiently. Reinhardt, much to Gabriel’s absolute delight, was wearing a rather sexy jockstrap though without his packer. Gabriel downright purred as he tugged on the strap and let it lightly snap against Reinhardt’s waist, grinning broadly when Reinhardt moaned against his mouth.

Really unable to resist, Gabriel pulled away with from the kiss, grinning crookedly up at his flushed boyfriend before giving him a subtle nudge towards the bed. As much as Gabriel would have liked to get down on his knees to blow his boyfriend, his knees had not been up for that for years, so Gabriel had to contend with Reinhardt being laid out on the bed. But it was fine, always nice to see Reinhardt all laid out, blushing bright red as Gabriel got on the bed with him.

“How do you want to do this, big guy?”

“Um well…” Reinhardt blushed. Poor sweet vanilla man.

“What we usually do?” Gabriel offered.

“Yes.”

Grinning, Gabriel shuffled around until he was about at Reinhardt’s hip before swiveling around and throwing one leg over Reinhardt’s torso and then shimming down to get at Reinhardt’s crotch. Because of the 15 inch height difference between them, there was no real way to 69 without Reinhardt almost being bent in half and with all the injuries the man had sustained over the years well… they took turns and that was that.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Reinhardt’s thighs, marveling at how well they filled up the crooks of his arms, before using his hands to gently tug Reinhardt’s jockstrap to the side. Underneath it, Reinhardt looked good and aroused, flushed with blood and some of his pair hair slightly sticky with clear cum. Gabriel kissed the ruddy dick first, a feathery light kiss that had the big man groaning. Settling in, Gabriel pushed the jockstrap to the side more before really going to town on the man as two big hands settled on his back.

At this point in their relationship, Gabriel knew how to make Reinhardt writhe and moan. One time, Gabriel made the big guy cum in thirty seconds. But today, Gabriel felt like enjoying it and drawing it out. Careful and slow drags of his tongue along Reinhardt’s dick, his slit, mouthing along skin and the soft and lightly colored hair. Sucking, licking, kissing, Gabriel dragged it out as Reinhardt quietly moaned and grunted underneath of him, writhing as the pleasure built up. The torso he was straddling and his thighs were clamped down on started to really heave with each breath, feeling it rise and fall quicker and quicker with each dragged in breath.

“You good, big guy?” Gabriel rasped, pulling his mouth away from Reinhardt’s junk. Barely.

Reinhardt moaned.

Grinning, Gabriel slipped his mouth around Reinhardt’s dick, letting two fingers drag along Reinhardt’s wet slip, delving just slightly in just to touch the wetness and drag against Reinhardt’s hole teasingly before pulling back. It got the man writhing more and moaning freely more, slurred out German escaping the man’s mouth as his pleasure mounted. Gabriel had to use his free hand to keep Reinhardt’s legs opened, lest those big muscular thighs close on his head. Once was enough personally, even if they ended up laughing it off later. While keeping Reinhardt’s thighs parted, Gabriel worked a finger into the man, slowing down on sucking his dick and just teasing it instead with feathery strokes of his tongue.

“Gabriel, _engel_ ,” Reinhardt huffed out.

“Hm?” Gabriel hummed around the dick between his lips.

The big hands on his torso suddenly pulled with the strength that Reinhardt could only have, yanking Gabriel away from Reinhardt’s crotch and pulling him back up and against the man’s mouth, hot against the fabric of his boxers. A grunt escaped Gabriel as Reinhardt eagerly mouthed at him through his boxers, mourning having not taken them off beforehand but very much enjoying this at the moment. So Gabriel let himself drop and moaned against the man’s abs, letting his mouth and kiss against the dampening cloth.

A few passes of Reinhardt’s mouth and the big man’s big hands tugged down his boxers, moving them out of the way enough to just bury his face in him, mouth hot against Gabriel. A rumbling moan escaped them both. Reinhardt was always first eager to get into it before going to actual skill, it was something cute about the man in these intimate moments. When Reinhardt came down from the initial eagerness, it was always tender skill that had Gabriel melting in more ways than one. Gabriel found himself rolling his hips up against Reinhardt’s mouth, to to get more of that broad tongue and eager lips and teeth.

“Fuck, Rein,” Gabriel grunted.

Gabriel must have gotten a lot more worked up than he had thought while blowing Reinhardt because he felt his orgasm build up in his lower belly quick. Gabriel had to tap the big man’s hip to be able to pull his hips away, panting and feeling himself gone to liquid as he sluggishly moved back around to kiss the man, tasting each other on the other’s tongues.

“You want to top or me?” Gabriel panted when he pulled away wetly from the big man’s mouth.

“You,” Reinhardt huffed breathlessly.

Gabriel, on wobbly legs, got up to get the harness and looked through their selection of strap-ons before picking one of modest size and slipping both of them on, grabbing the lube and then getting back on the bed. Reinhardt obliged and parted his thighs to make room, grinning and blushing at Gabriel lubed up the strap-on before flicking on the vibrating base, the buzzing making them both giggle as Gabriel took the toy in hand. Gabriel rubbed the head of the toy against Reinhardt, teasing him a bit to get the man further worked up, grinding against the man’s dick. When there was enough teasing, Gabriel readjusted his hips and worked the tip of the toy against Reinhardt’s hole and rocked his hips forward. It took a few rolls of his hips before the toy lodged itself and then started slipping.

Reinhardt moaned below him, thighs tensing on either side of Gabriel and moaning and panting loudly. Gabriel let the big man adjust before tentatively rolling his hips again, slipping further into him. They slowly went like that, Gabriel inching forward slowly further and further into Reinhardt, taking pauses to let Reinhardt time to adjust before slipping further in. All the way until Gabriel’s hips were flush against the man. Giving the man another moment to adjust, Gabriel started a slow pace, pulling out a bit and then pushing back in, building up a slow and steady pace of increasing speed and depth that had Reinhardt speared on the toy and had the toy grinding against Gabriel’s junk.

Reinhardt was grunting continuously as Gabriel rocked in and out of him, Gabriel grunting and moaning in turn as he worked faster and harder into the man underneath of him. When the tenseness of his orgasm started tickling along his lower belly again, Gabriel tried to recount the states backwards to give them time, he was the gentlemen that way and trying to get the receiver to cum first before them if he was on top. _Come on, Reinhardt, come on big man, I’m getting close fast…_

“Verdammt!” Reinhardt hissed between his teeth.

“I’m close too, come on,” Gabriel panted.

Reinhardt stroked his dick off to tip himself over the edge, gritting his teeth and tensing until pretty much all the muscles on his body were in stark relief. Gabriel let himself go and came as well, going breathless and moaning wildly as he pressed in deep to press down the vibrating base of the strap-on against himself as his skin broke out into goosebumps and pleasure shuddered up and down his spine. Reinhardt stroked himself until his breathing got loud and noisy, falling into the bed loosely and languidly as he pried his own fingers away from himself.

Gabriel gave them a moment before pulling away to take the strap-on and harness off and then collapsing on the big man. Reinhardt’s big arms wrapped around Gabriel and hugged him close, the two of them panting as they came down from their respective highs.

“You good, big guy?” Gabriel hummed softly, nuzzling into Reinhardt’s furry chest.

“With you, engel? Always,” Reinhardt sighed contently.

“Mushy giant, love you.”

“Love you too, Gabriel.”


End file.
